onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Crocodile's Name
I still think it's Sir Crocodile, the Sir being his actual surname. His introbox in Chapter 540, page 15, says so. I even read the RAW scans of that page and saw the "Sir" as part of his name, so it's not just translation issues, but it's his full name. So please transfer everything back to "Sir Crocodile". It seems reasonable. Yatanogarasu 21:58, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Proof of Crocodile's surname, "Sir", is on the RAW side of the Chapter 540 scan. The translated right side supports it. I have proof that the surname is "Sir". --Yatanogarasu 00:32, 25 April 2009 (UTC) In a SBS as translated here, it is explained that the Sir in Crocodile's name is the same as the honorific Sir.Mugiwara Franky 08:15, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :"Sir" is a title, such English titles can't be translated into Japanese. "Mr" and "Miss" are likewise examples on english titles and are not translated either. It works both ways since "-Sama" and "-Chan" can't be translated into english properly. One-Winged Hawk 19:12, September 20, 2009 (UTC) ::Just because it's derived from the English honorific doesn't mean it's not part of his name. We have a confirmed case of a character who has "chan" as part of her name rather than an an honorific, after all. Even in real life there are people who have the surname "Lord", which is also a title. 22:17, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :: :: ::Well if you read the original Japanese raws when he is introduced you can see that his name is spelled　サー•クロコダイル chapter 155、 the Japanese site when introducing him also calls him サー•クロコダイル: http://www.j-onepiece.com/chapter02/story/story5_1.html. Characters occasionally, including Nico Robin, call him サー•クロコダイル. I was inclinded to think that this was only a title as a Royal Shichibukia until I read chapter 540 in the original Japanese, which still introduced him as サー•クロコダイル. Having the title Sir after being revoked of his status as a Shichibukai. Also this isn't a title of the Shichibukai at all. When Jinbei is introduced, his name is simply stated as ジンベエ not サー•ジンベエ. Most of every Japanese sites also refer to Crocodile as Sir Crocodile. So why is there no mention of the Sir on his page. So yeah I agree Mr.S 14:50, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Also that SBS does not prove your claim at all. All it proves is Oda likes to joke around when answering SBS questions, something everyone pretty much already knew. :In the data book there is no sir, and it is likely that it is a title not a surname like the Dr from Hiluluk in the same link you provide. Concerning the SBS, if it was its surname, I'm pretty sure Oda would have said it clearly instead of making a joke. maybe we can add the sir to the list of the epithet so that there is a mention of it in the page. Kdom 19:25, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ::The point is he didn't say it wasn't his name. You are just assuming that the manner in which he responded means an answer that was not stated. The question was where did the name Sir come from, and it comes from the English honorific title. Why can't a English title be a character's surname in a Japanese manga? The biggest point I like to offer is that while the title Captain and Doctor are used by more than one character, Sir has yet to used by anyone else than Crocodile. Don Krieg's Don is in Kanji so we know his name isn't part of his name, also we have seen his wanted poster. If there is more than one Sir out there that isn't related to Crocodile that will definitely convince me that Sir is only a title. Unsigned by Mr.S :::While Oda's answer to the question was answered in a joking manner, his answer does confirm that it is true. The fan asked if his theory of that the Sir in Crocodile's name is the same Sir used for English Titles. When Oda answered he didn't say that the fan's theory was wrong nor does it give the context that the theory is wrong. He said something whose context can be taken as agreeing that it was true. :::There can be proper names that come from English Titles and such names can appear in Japanese manga, but with what Oda stated in the SBS the Sir in Sir Crocodile's name is definitely a title. As for the justification that if there has to be another Sir that's not related to Crocodile then it is a title that's a bit too speculative. You don't necessarily need more than one character in any work of fiction, be English or Japanese, to identify whether a name is a title or a proper name. The way it is used in context by the author and or by the characters the author created can tell right away if it is a title.Mugiwara Franky 15:44, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :I'm new here, but I'm curious. Why is Crocodile missing his surname on this site? Isn't his full name Sir Crocodile? And before calling me out on the title or name debate, titles and names are written very differently in the Chinese translated manga so there's no question "Sir" is Crocodile's surname. fakescorpion Sir is an honorific. Also One Piece is Japanese not Chinese. SeaTerror 17:38, July 11, 2012 (UTC) I know that. I read the original Japanese version, the Chinese translated version, and the English translated version when I want to check and compare the facts. It's written as a name in the original, but due to the language itself it could still be mistaken as an honorific. (There's also a mistranslation in the SBS, the reader is actually asking whether the "Sir" in Sir Crocodile's name is "derived" from the English honorific. Not whether or not it IS the English honorific.) In the Chinese translation, "Sir" is written as a name (though due to translation it's sometimes mistaken as an epithet) but definitely NOT an honorific. Very different from the counter arguments on other name debating page (the Don from Don Krieg is translated into an honorific). fakescorpion 10:25, July 12 2012 In the Chinese translation a character's full name would be written as: "epithet" surname•given-name honorific/title or its variation (there WON'T be a • before or after an honorific/title or an epithet), different from the original Japanese version that puts a • between everything. In chapter 540, the introduction box for Sir Crocodile is written as 0" Pirate Sir•Crocodile. For comparison, in chapter 516, the introduction box for Boa Hancock is written as "Pirate Empress" Boa•Hancock. If "Sir" is indeed an honorific for Crocodile, it would be translated into Crocodile and not Sir•Crocodile. fakescorpion 11:40, July 12 2012 I don't think you get how it does not matter one bit how the Chinese translation spells a name. Chinese comics are called manhua. One Piece is a manga. SeaTerror I really don't want to repeat myself: when I check and compare the facts, I read the original Japanese version, the Chinese translated version, and the English translated version. "Sir" is written as a name in both the origianl Japanese version and the Chinese translated version, so I do not understand why it turned into an honorific in the English translation. Since it's still up for debate, I'll keep it as it is for now. But I have a question: can I still add a trivia concerning the "Sir" in Sir Crocodile even though it's not considered part of his name on this site? (The trivia has nothing to do with whether Sir is a part of his name or an honorific.) fakescorpion 19:40, July 12 2012 Klobis always said "Sir" was part of Crocodile's name. I think we should trust Japanese speakers on this kind of matter. If you read the Japanese version then you wouldn't claim that the name is spelled a certain way because of the Chinese version. SeaTerror (talk) 17:45, July 22, 2012 (UTC)